


Babybitch

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street, Osmosis Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Thrax meets Freddy. Smut ensues. Thrax-centric, Crossposted on Fanfiction.net.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes:  
> Thrax and Freddy Krueger. They meet. They have sex. 
> 
> In this, both Thrax and Freddy are bona fide demons, with Thrax being a virus demon and Freddy being a dream demon (obviously).
> 
> I saw this in a video once and now that I have seen both movies, I can’t get the idea out of my head.

Thrax sighed. He was still in hell after the whole Frank debacle, and was confined there for the foreseeable future. His superiors had been… less than pleased that he had failed in his mission to corrupt and kill Frank via viral infection. Stupid Jones. Stupid everybody.

 

He sighed again, staring into his shotglass of vodka. He was currently at Hell’s one and only bar, which changed its name every few centuries. Right now, some idiot had termed it “Hell’s Kitchen,” and the name had stuck. Thrax downed his glass in one go, but still got a hint of the taste. He grimaced.

 

A burned man slid into the chair opposite him. He wore a hideous Christmas sweater and a fedora, but what immediately attracted Thrax’s attention was the clawed, gloved hand. He knew demons with claws, but this one seemed like he knew how to use it, and Thrax knew that was a rarity these days, with most of the denizens of hell upstairs, so to speak. 

 

“Finished staring, bitch?” The burned man sneered.

“You sat next to me, baby.” Thrax replied, easing into a familiar routine of bullying his potential… whatever the man was. It seemed this one knew how to play, too, another rarity.

 

The burned man fixed his blue eyes on Thrax. Thrax grinned. Now that he had the man’s attention, time to cut him down a notch.

“So, what’s a demon like you doing in a place like this?”

“Teenagers are sick fuckers. You?” The burned man stated simply.

“I asked you first, baby.” Thrax replied.

“And I answered. Your turn.” The burned man held up his clawed glove threateningly close to Thrax’s throat.

“Infecting is not as easy as it used to be.” Thrax said evasively.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. You look pretty easy to catch, bitch.” The burned man said slyly.

Thrax quickly calculated how much he was willing to put up with in order to get the burned man into his bed. He was a little on the small side, but he had decent bone structure under all those burns. And he seemed talented enough to keep up with Thrax…

“Wanna catch me, baby? I’m a little…” He lit up his claw. “Hot to handle.”

The burned man’s breath caught in his throat. It seemed a little fire put him off. Pity. 

Thrax turned to pick up his drink. After he swallowed it down, the burned man spoke again.

“Uninterested already? Too bad, bitch.”

A clawed glove seized Thrax’s face. Before he could protest, or even say much of anything, the burned man had his tongue down Thrax’s throat. Massaging Thrax’s tongue with his tongue. Damn if that didn’t feel good. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Thrax started kissing the burned man back. A knee crept up between his thighs with just enough pressure to force him backwards. It would seem the burned man like to top. Which, despite appearances, was just fine with Thrax. He could always get a slice of the burned man’s rather tempting ass later.

All thought disappeared as the burned man continued pressing Thrax with his knee. Thrax’s back hit the bar. To escape the pressure of the knee between his thighs, he accidentally-on-purpose leaned back, baring his neck in submission.

“Like that, bitch?” the burned man said.

“Yesssss” Thrax moaned, uncaring how the entire bar was staring at them now, secondhand lust burning in their gazes.

“Let’s take this somewhere a bit more private, shall we?” the burned man said, before dragging Thrax out of the bar.

He dragged Thrax to the alley behind the bar before sliding in for another searing kiss.

“Thought… you wanted- more privacy, baby.” Thrax gasped between moans. 

The burned man raked Thrax’s clothes off with his clawed glove, scraping skin.

“You need to stop calling me baby, bitch.” he said warningly. 

“Didn’t exactly catch your name earlier, baby.” said Thrax, deliberately emphasizing the baby. 

“It’s Freddy, and you better learn it fast bitch, because in a minute, that’s all your gonna remember.” the burned- Freddy said. Somehow it fit the smaller man to a T. Freddy wasn’t usually a sexy name in Thrax’s book, but he was very quickly changing his stance on that.

“Freddy…” Thrax groaned deep in his throat.

“Something on your mind, bitch?”

“It’s Thrax, baby.” Thrax tried to drawl, but the effect was ruined by the breathlessness in his tone.

Freddy grinned, leaning in to whisper in Thrax’s ear, “You’re gonna get called a bitch because that’s exactly what you are. My bitch.”

Thrax couldn’t help another groan slipping past his lips. Damn this sexy assed, crudely worded fucker.

Freddy began removing the shredded remains of Thrax’s clothes. 

“Again, thought you wanted privacy for this.” Thrax really was proud of himself, he finally managed to get a whole sentence out without making any noise. Freddy, on the other hand, seemed less pleased.

“Can’t wait to get in you, bitch. Gonna have to do it hard and fast, sexy.” With that, Freddy began massaging Thrax’s upper thighs, before pulling Thrax flush against himself, crowding him into the alley wall.

Thrax, for his part, hadn’t stopped making little mewling noises since Freddy had told  him he was sexy. Freddy was now moving his ungloved hand toward Thrax’s rear. Thrax was about to get fucked like a little bitch and he was acting the part and he couldn’t care less. He just wanted the smaller man in him already. 

Freddy, however, was taking his sweet time, He had a finger in Thrax up to the second knuckle, but even with Thrax’s eager participation, this would take a minute or two. To help pass the time, Freddy left little lovebites on Thrax’s luscious red skin.

A few minutes later, Freddy had Thrax all loosened up and pulled his fingers out. Thrax whined at the loss, but perked up when he felt something a lot bigger than he had imagined prodding at his entrance. Freddy was HUGE. Freddy was going to split him open! At the thought, Thrax moaned and wrapped his legs around Freddy’s waist. 

Freddy slid into Thrax really slowly at first, then pulled out and SLAMMED back into Thrax’s burning hole.

“FUCK!” Screamed Thrax, before rocking back on the cock that was splitting him in half in the best worst way.

Freddy laughed breathlessly. “Like that, don’t you, bitch?”

Thrax nodded, nearly incoherent, but then Freddy found his prostate and he truly lost all coherency. He chased after his orgasm, hearing only the slap of balls against his ass and his own heartbeat, pulsating in his ears.

He came screaming Freddy’s name, while Freddy only grunted, triggered by Thrax’s release into his own, painting Thrax’s insides white with his seed. They stayed together for several minutes, coming down from the high.

Freddy pulled out, then tossed Thrax his trenchcoat, which had mercifully not been damaged when he had shredded Thrax’s other clothes.

Thrax looked a question at him and he smirked.

“I’m not done with you yet, bitch.”


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. Unfortunately, no sexy times this chapter. :(

The Morning After…

 

Freddy groaned. His head pulsated viciously. Exactly how much did he drink last nigh- oh. 

The memory of the night before came rushing up to meet him, like a concrete floor after a stumble.

He hadn’t drunk much, but he remembered the pleasurable rush of pheramones after having sex with the viral demon again… and again… and- HOW MANY TIMES DID THEY EVEN-? 

Freddy also began to worry about infections. Viral demons were notorious for infecting their lovers, killing them slow. What the hell had he been thinking last night? 

Speaking of the viral demon, what was his name again? Thrax, right? Thrax…

Somehow, Freddy felt lonely without the Viral demon when he realized he was alone in the strange demon’s bed. He never needed anybody, so why-? 

Putting aside the more difficult questions for now, he settled on the immediate problem of what he was going to do about being naked in a stranger’s bed. He didn’t usually let anyone see him more than topless, and usually even then, only to make a point about his own hideousness. The concept of pleasure was nearly foreign to him before last night, and while he appreciated being reacquainted with it, he really did need his clothes back. 

Freddy glanced up when he heard the shower running. Showers were not usually done in hell, especially by viral demons, who tended to stick to the brimstone areas of town. Come to think of it, from what he remembered of the area on the way to Thrax’s apartment, it was the nicer area of hell. The fact that it was also just Thrax and Freddy in the apartment also indicated that either Thrax was hugely noteworthy, or had been very, very naughty. Freddy began to get a hard on at the thought and of not needing to share Thrax. 

_ Damnit, not now _ , he thought, but was interrupted by the bathroom door swinging open.

Thrax was still dripping from the shower, and Freddy’s already formed hard-on was starting to show under the blankets. Freddy attempted to project ease, then saw the look in Thrax’s eyes.

“Heya Baby.” Thrax drawled. “Glad to see you’re still here.”

It seemed Freddy wasn’t the only one catching feelings. He decided to attempt to end the sap fest.

“Where are my clothes, bitch?” Freddy growled.

Thrax, rather than being put off, seemed to look, well, hungry. 

“I burned them, baby.” Thrax said, with some amusement. “You hungry, or do you wanna go a few more rounds?”

To Freddy’s embarrassment, his stomach growled at the mention of food, and his boner raged at the thought of sex almost at the same time. He was glad for once of his burned skin, because he could not blush.

“Food sex. Sounds like a gas, baby.” Thrax left to grab some food, then looked over his shoulder at Freddy. “Don’t go anywhere, baby, I got plans for you.”

“Pfft, think you can handle me, bitch?” Freddy asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, baby.” Thrax exited the room, leaving Freddy confused and horny, but secure in the knowledge that he would be getting food, sex, and Thrax very shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked, and the writing gods have finally smiled upon me. Freddy bottoms!

Thrax came back with an omelette and some coffee.

Freddy smirked. “Should make you cook for me all the time, bitch. Betcha’d look great in an apron.”

Thrax smirked back. “And nothing else, right?”

Freddy’s smirk became a grin of approval.

Then his stomach growled.

Thrax also grinned, then handed the tray to Freddy. “Breakfast in bed, baby. Eat up.”

When Freddy didn’t move, Thrax began to feed him. 

Freddy began to eat, seeing as how he didn’t have much choice in the matter. Then, Thrax did something weird. He picked up some omelette on the fork, then deliberately dropped it onto Freddy’s cock.

“Oops.” Thrax didn’t sound sorry. At least the omelette wasn’t too terribly hot on Freddy’s cock. “Let me clean that up for you, baby.”

Thrax scooted down the length of Freddy’s body. Freddy, seeing what Thrax had in mind, put the rest of the omelette aside and cockily leaned back.

He still let out a pornstar moan when Thrax’s hot, sweet mouth enclosed his length. Then Thrax began moving his tongue along the underside of Freddy’s cock. Pure gibberish came from Freddy’s mouth, which was music to Thrax’s ears. Thrax took his mouth off Freddy’s cock, earning a low-pitched whine, but he ignored it in favor of moving his mouth lower. 

“Whatcha doing, bitch?” Freddy managed to gasp out. 

“Gotta be thorough when I clean you off, baby.” Thrax drawled against the fleshy area under Freddy’s balls. Freddy groaned at the sensation. Thrax, taking this as a good sign to continue, began to lap at Freddy’s rim. 

The sound Freddy made in response was indescribably perfect. So vocal. So sweet.

Thrax wanted to snark at Freddy, but his mouth was busy, and those sounds were heavenly. So he continued, until Freddy’s hole was wet enough to slip his tongue in. Freddy’s noises grew higher in pitch, but Thrax ignored him, flicking his tongue in further with every lick, until he found what he was looking for. Thrax deliberately put too much pressure on Freddy’s prostate with his tongue on the second stroke. 

“FUCK!” Freddy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Thrax pulled his tongue away. “Like that, baby?”

“Yesssss.” Freddy moaned.

“Want more?” Thrax asked.

“Please.” Freddy begged. 

Thrax frowned, then lit up. He began digging under the bed for something, much to Freddy’s chagrin.

“Hurry it up, bitch.” Freddy snarled.

“Just wanna make sure you don’t come too soon, baby. I’m not nearly finished with you yet.” Thrax whispered, his voice pure sin.

Freddy huffed and leaned back again.

Thrax pulled out a cockring, then slid it onto Freddy’s length, making sure it fit snugly just before Freddy’s ballsack.

Freddy nearly cried at the sensation, wiggling needfully. The fact that he was to be the bitch this time only made him hotter.

Thrax leaned back down, and lapped at Freddy’s hole. Freddy whined, wanting, needing, more. Thrax leaned back up, looking Freddy in the eyes with the seriousness of an executioner. Freddy immediately stopped writhing and payed attention.

“Gonna open you up real good, now, baby. You’re gonna have to be still for me, ok?” Thrax said, his own voice wrecked. Freddy nodded in agreement, and Thrax moved back between his legs. 

Thrax lapped at Freddy again, but moved his claws slowly up Freddy’s thigh, deliberately scraping him, but not hard enough to draw blood. Freddy wanted to jump, to flinch away, but Thrax’s warning still rang in his ears, so he sat still, waiting. Thrax let out a hum of approval, before gently pushing into Freddy’s hole with his claw. Freddy moaned, but didn’t move. Thrax began heating up his claw ever so slightly, making Freddy moan even more, but still, he didn’t move. Thrax licked Freddy’s hole again, making it even wetter, practically drooling on it, and added a second claw. 

Freddy barked out, “Get on with it, I’m not gonna break!” So, Thrax added a third claw and just barely scraped Freddy’s special bundle of nerves. Freddy was holding back by a thread at this point, but shut up long enough for Thrax to stretch him.

Thrax leaned back up, withdrawing his claws, then put the blunter head of his own cock against Freddy’s distended rim. 

“Ready for me, baby?” Thrax whispered, breath hot against Freddy’s lips. 

Freddy glared at the viral demon. “Just get on with it, already!”

Thrax slammed into Freddy, drawing out a cry of ecstasy, and hitting Freddy’s prostate dead on. Freddy moaned louder and louder, but choked on his own noises when Thrax began to move.

Thrax fucked in and out of him with delicious slowness. Freddy tried to reach down to the cockring, but Thrax stopped him, and bound his wrists with his hands, claws digging into the mattress below them. 

Thrax grinned at the look on Freddy’s face, then picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming erratic. Freddy, with growing horror, realized that Thrax was going to cum inside his hole without letting him get off. When Thrax finally came, he howled Freddy’s name, but still did not let Freddy touch his cockring. Freddy whimpered. 

“Who’s the bitch, now, baby?” Thrax said, already hard and thrusting again.

“I am.” Freddy’s voice trembled, and he loathed himself for it.

“Didn’t catch that, baby.” Thrax drawled smugly.

“I am! I am a bitch, I am your bitch! Just let me cum already, please!”

Thrax leaned down until he and Freddy were nose to nose, and stared deeply into pleading blue eyes.

“No.” Thrax said, and thrust harder.

It wasn’t until Thrax had cum for a third time, that Freddy was allowed to remove the cockring. Thrax leaned on his side, casually watching while Freddy played with his own cock, trying desperately to get off, but needing something else, something more. After hearing Freddy’s tenth cry of frustration, Thrax took pity on him. He trailed his clawed hand down Freddy’s body, before joining his hand on his cock.

“Like this, baby.” Thrax wrapped his hand around Freddy’s and forced their joined hands into a tight knot around Freddy’s cock. Freddy bucked into their hands as hard as he could, and three thrusts later, came with an intelligible cry on his lips. 

Thrax kissed the remains of the noise away, allowing Freddy to slip into subspace, and then to unconsciousness. Thrax then cleared away the plates, dumped them in the sink, then got a damp washcloth and cleaned off himself and his lover. He slipped back under the covers with Freddy, and began to drift off with the burned man in his arms. 

Maybe hell wasn’t so bad after all. 

 


End file.
